


Too Late

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Love Confessions, Sacrifice, Slight Canon Divergence, Taking The Bullet, grieving Juri, hell breaks loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori has one last chance to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordialcount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordialcount/gifts).



For one instant, Akio Ohtori had the power. He'd transformed Utena Tenjou into his princess, and all hell broke loose. Phantoms bearing very real swords leapt from the shadows, seeking worthy opponents, _give us your blood! Dios will have your souls!_ Student council members, former Black Rose duelists, anyone who had ever fought in the dueling arena, _give yourself to him!_

They fought them, of course, and ran for their lives. But one instant could seem like an eternity as they tried to find a safe zone, away from the dueling arena and those phantoms. And they could only run and fight for so long.

"We're trapped," Touga muttered. "They have us backed into a corner now...look, everyone should flee. Saionji, take Nanami and get out of here. Everyone else...I'll handle this."

"No." Juri's hand tightened around her sword's hilt. " _We_ will handle this. Shiori, _run._ "

"...Juri."

But they didn't even have time to map out a plan before one of the phantoms charged straight for Juri. Without a word, Shiori flung herself between the two, and everything went red.

" _SHIORI!_ "

The phantoms suddenly faded, then, signaling Utena's return to power, but the damage was done. Shiori lay bleeding and crumpled on the floor, Juri fighting back tears as she clutched the girl's body to hers.

"Shiori... _why..._ "

"I'm sorry, Juri...so sorry. I love you, and I've always loved you. I'm so sorry..." Her eyes flickered closed. "I should have told you. I...I should..."

"No." Juri held her tighter, blood seeping into her pristine white jacket. "Shiori, you can't-! I love you too, I've loved you forever, you can't leave me! _Don't leave me!_ " But the girl's pulse was fading fast, even if they'd acted quickly there wouldn't have been time to get her to a doctor or a nurse before she bled out. Soon her body went limp, and Juri wept.

"I'm sorry, Juri." For once, Touga Kiryuu looked sincere. "We'll give her a proper funeral when this is all over. If there's anything I can-"

"Don't," Juri ground out through her tears. "Just _don't_."

He turned away, the others following suit.

At the end of the world, the duel to bring the world's revolution continued to rage on. Neither did the two dueliests or the Rose Bride realize, though, that one lesser world had shattered.


End file.
